


Black Is The Coldest Color

by cosmic_phil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_phil/pseuds/cosmic_phil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A high school senior name Dan was never one to believe in love at first sight. His life is changed when he meets Phil, a young college student with black hair, who will allow him to discover desire, to assert himself as a man and as an adult. In front of others, Dan grows, seeks himself, loses himself and ultimately finds himself through love and loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Mature for adult scenes and adult language in future chapters. Trigger warning: Homophobia and abuse in future chapters.

It is a crisp, autumn Friday. Dan is at school. He never really pays attention in his classes. His teacher is making them read ‘The Life of Marianne’ today. A yawn crawls out of his throat. Dan’s teacher glares at him.

“Pay attention, Mr. Howell,” Dan’s teacher commands. The class stares at him, then return to their books. He continues to pretend to read. Dan’s eyes would draw their attention to a girl in his class. The girl name is Riley. Dan has feelings for Riley, but he isn’t sure if Riley feels the same way. He fell in love with the way she taps her fingernails on her desk when she is impatient, her soft, full, pink lips, and the way she twirls her pale blonde hair when she is bored. The teacher sets her book down, then turns to the class.

“Now class, do any of you believe in love at first sight?” she asks. Riley raises her hand. She addresses Riley. “Why do you believe in love at first sight, Ms. Knight?”

“It’s simple. Love, even just romantic love comes in a lot of different forms. You move from the passionate obsessive love to a calmer sense of familiarity. Love at first sight is just an intense manifestation of the first. Having said that, it usually gets steadily stronger for a little while, and peaks about two months into knowing someone,”

“The idea that love is only something that grows with familiarity is far more an idealization than love at first sight, because it implies there is a rational growth in intimacy. That would make sense, and for a lot of people that’s what love is; but for others, love really doesn’t, that’s why it’s such a rush. It is completely uncontrollable, at least on the part of the lover. We recognize features of a person, whether it’s appearance or a gesture or a mindset as something we lack, usually with some basis in our own insecurities,” she speaks in her silvery voice that I adore so much.

“That is beautiful, Ms. Knight,” she replies. Dan’s mouth is slightly open in a silent gasp. He never heard such an intelligent response from anyone, but he doesn’t believe in love at first sight. Although he doesn’t believe in love at first sight, he believes that he has a chance with Riley. He quickly closes his mouth when the bell for lunch rings. Dan shoves his supplies into his backpack. He accidentally bumps into Riley. Riley looks at him and smiles a little. Dan blushes a bit.

“Hey, Dan. Do you want to have lunch with me?” Riley asks. Her pale green eyes are sparkling. Dan looks over at his friend, Louise. She gives him a thumbs up. Dan glances back at Riley.

“Yes,” Dan softly speaks. He doesn’t want to sound overenthusiastic. Riley grins, and looks at Dan’s hand. He peeks at Riley. Riley takes his hand gently and leads Dan to the cafeteria. Dan points to an empty table. People were staring at them, because Riley is one of the popular kids at school, while Dan isn’t. Being seen with Riley definitely creates rumours, and Dan is starting to care.

“Don’t worry about them. I just ignore them,” Riley tries to reassure Dan, but Dan takes their rumours personally. She pulls up a chair for Dan. Dan smiles a little at her gesture and takes a seat. Riley asks what Dan would want to eat, then gets her and Dan lunch. Dan looks around the crowed lunchroom and listens to some of the conversations. He sees his group of friends, sitting at the table near the back, by a window. They notice Dan and give him encouragement. Dan smirks a bit.

Riley returns with lunch. She gently sets Dan’s tray in front of him. Riley places her tray on the table, and sits close to Dan. He blushes at Riley. They talk about teachers they didn’t like, and what kind of music they like. Riley and Dan don’t share the same taste in music, but Dan didn’t care. She doesn’t like alternative rock, while Dan does.

“Hey, Dan. There’s this movie that’s playing tonight, but the thing is, I don’t have anyone to go with. Would you like to join me?”

Dan is hesitant, but he answers, “Yes.”

 

Later that day, Dan changes into a black long sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, and black sneakers. He looks at the slip of paper that Riley gave him earlier, and walks to the address. She doesn’t live too far from Dan, just a block and a half.

He arrives at her house. Dan walks to the front door step. He pauses. Dan is nervous to knock on the door. This is the girl he like since the beginning of high school. Dan finally knocks on the door.

Her father answers the door. He observes Dan’s attire. He scoffs at Dan’s appearance. Dan is hurt by this, but shakes it off eventually. Riley’s father lets him in.

“Wait in the living room. I’ll go get Riley,” he says in a gruff voice. Dan sits on the tan, leather couch. He looks around the living room. He notices a photo of Riley and her mother. He picks it up. Riley looks about seven in the picture. Dan feels a smile creep on his face. He sets the picture back on the table.

“Hi, Dan,” Riley scares him by accident. He looks wide eyed. Dan nearly jumps off the couch. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s fine. You look amazing,” Dan states. She is wearing white skinny jeans, light brown thigh high boots, and a lilac blouse. Her purse is silver. Her makeup is beautiful, not over done, and not under done. It is at the perfect place on the scale of beauty. She adjusts the strap on her over the shoulder purse.

“Ready?” Riley asks.

“Yes,” he replies.

“Bring her back by ten, or else.”

“Dad. Not now,” she sighs. Riley takes Dan’s hand and leads him outside. She stands on the curb and hails a cab. Dan can’t help but to look at her. Her round face, her soft, freckled skin, and her pale, round green eyes draws his attention.

After the cab ride, they arrive at the theatre. Dan gets out and opens the car door for Riley. She smiles and takes his hand. He pays the driver. Dan shows her to the ticket counter.

“Two, please,” he looks at Riley and smiles. The lady hands him their tickets. Dan pays for them, then walks in with Riley. Riley’s hand is on his shoulder, while Dan’s hand is around her waist. She lets him keep his hand there. They find seats in the back. She rests her head on his shoulder. Dan smiles.

After the movie, Dan and Riley walk to her house.

“That was a wonderful movie,” Dan speaks up.

“Yeah, it was.”

“I saw a picture of you and your mother. You look cute,” he replies. She freezes up. At that moment, he knows that he messed up. He gives her an apologetic look. She has a doleful expression on her face. Dan drops the topic, and changes the subject. They talk about hobbies. Riley tells him that she was a ballerina when she was younger, but her voice trails off. He could sense that she doesn’t like talking about it.

They arrive at her house. She walks up to the door with Dan.

“I had an amazing time,” she smiles.

“Me too,” Dan tells her. She stands on her tip toes to kiss him. This is it; the moment he has waited for. He kisses her back. Her soft lips knead with his. His brown eyes close in passion. Dan’s hands wrap around her waist. She pulls away after thirty seconds of kissing.

“Goodnight, Dan,” she grins and walks into her house.

“Goodnight.”

The weekend passes. Dan is sitting alone on the bus, when Louise gets on and sits beside Dan. Dan takes out his earbuds and turns his attention to her.

“So, how is Riley? Did you enjoy your date?” Louise questions Dan.

“Well, it went well, in my opinion.”

“What happened? Did she kiss you?” Louise smiles. Dan turns red. “She did!” She exclaims. Dan shushes her. She goes into a whisper. “Are you going to see her again?”

“Duh,” the school bus arrives at the school. Dan glances out the window and sees Riley. Dan’s brown eyes twinkle with excitement. He quickly grabs his bag and pushes through the crowd to get off the bus. Riley smirks and pulls Dan into a kiss. His arms wrap around Riley’s neck. Dan leans down. Her lips mend with Dan’s.

After school, Dan is walking beside Riley to her place. Dan is holding her hand, their fingers intertwined with each other. Dan is talking about videos games with Riley, but Riley isn’t really paying attention. She’s on her phone. Dan gently bumps into a tall stranger with ebony hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. Dan apologises, and the stranger smiles at him, then looks away. Dan is stunned to feel a connection to a man he has never met. During Riley and his date, he couldn’t stop thinking about the stranger. Dan couldn’t stop thinking about the way the stranger smile at him. Riley doesn’t smile at Dan like the stranger did.

Dan hasn’t seen the stranger since then. He is curious to know more about the stranger. He kind of wants to see him again, but he wasn’t sure where he could find him. He doesn’t want to become a stalker, but he isn’t sure what he is feeling for the stranger.

Riley and Dan go to the movies a few days after he bump into the stranger. During the previews, Riley goes to hold his hand and kiss his neck and mouth. Dan lets her a little but his heart isn’t into it. Riley continues anyway. Dan looks vacant, but Riley doesn’t notice.

That night, as he sleeps, Dan dreams of the black haired man touching and kissing him. He is getting turn on by this. Dan begins to masturbate in his sleep, touching his genitals, breathing deep. In the middle of it all, he wakes up startled. He can’t believe what he was feeling. ‘Am I falling for that man?’ Dan thought. He feels conflict. He loves Riley, but with these past few days, he can feel that feeling dying.

 

Dan gets ready the next morning. He decides to skip breakfast. With the events of last night, he doesn’t want to think about that stranger. He arrives to school after a ten minute bus ride. Louise greets him, along with Charlotte, Taylor and Samantha.

“What happen with you and Riley? Did you guys sleep together?” Charlotte asks.

“No.”

“Well, you should have. She’s making it very clear that she wants you,” Samantha states

“Look, I don’t think that I want her like that,” Dan raises his voice. He walks away. He is tired of their questions. Riley walks up to him in the hallway.

“Did I do something wrong? You’ve been acting strange lately, and I’m worried.”

“I’m fine, I promise,” he fakes a smile for her. Dan, desperately wanting to try and be normal with a girl who likes him, kisses her.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Dan is sitting at the dinner table with his parents.

“So, how is Riley, Dan?” His mother asks.

“She’s okay. I haven’t had a chance to text or call her. She’s probably busy, I guess,” he replies. Dan’s parents give awkward glances to each other, then back to Dan. “What?”

“Do you not love her anymore?” Dan’s father questions him.

“What do you mean? Of course I do,” Dan is raising his voice.

“There is no need to raise your voice, Dan,” his mother commands. Dan sighs in aggravation. Dan gets up and takes his plate to the kitchen. He goes up to his room after he clears his plate into the trash. He knows that their feeling is correct. He is losing feelings for Riley, and he has to tell her. His stomach is churning, and he isn’t sure if it’s because he didn’t finish his dinner, or this big decision he has to make. Dan decides to sleep it off.

Dan’s mother drives him to school early, because he has an assignment to work on. He waves goodbye to his mother and waits for his friends, Charlotte, Louise, Samantha and Taylor.

Louise is a bubbly and vivacious girl. Louise is the fashionista of the group. She seeks to help others and to improve herself in any way she can. She is a highly loyal friend, and is always willing to stand up for what she believes in.

Samantha is quiet and reserved. She is very loyal, faithful, and dependable. She places great importance on honesty and integrity. While she is generally take things very seriously, she also usually has an offbeat sense of humor and can be a lot of fun.

Taylor is pretty loud and rowdy although nothing really matters, but he's shy when he is around people he doesn't know. He's really sweet. She hates it when her best friends are angry for real at her, but she likes to just annoy/joke around with some people. He is very close to Charlotte, and only her. He doesn’t feel the same way about Louise or Samantha. Taylor is an extravagant type. He is Dan’s gay best friend. A lot of people aren’t accepting of people who like the same sex, but Dan, Charlotte, Louise and Samantha are.

Dan sees them approach. He waves to them. Taylor is walking with his arm around Charlotte’s shoulder. Louise and Samantha are talking to each other, but Dan can’t hears them, due to students surrounding him. They reach him.

“Dan, are you alright? Rumours are spreading about you and Riley breaking up. Are you two going to break up?” Charlotte asks.

“What? No, of course not. Who told you this? Dan questions her.

“I heard it from some girls in my chemistry class,” she says, without revealing their names. Dan sighs and drops it. “So, how is Riley?”

“She’s fine, I think. I haven’t called or texted her in a while.”

“Maybe you text her now,” Samantha speaks up. 

“Yeah,” he answers back.

“Want to join us for breakfast?” Louise suggests, but Dan shakes his head. They leave to the cafeteria. Dan sees Riley scrolling to him.

“Riley, is everything okay? I’m sorry that I haven’t called or texted you. Are you mad at me?” Dan apologises.

“Of course everything is okay. My boyfriend refused to call or text me. I’m not mad, sweetie,” she speaks sarcastically. Dan looks down. A raging fire of anger burns in her green eyes. “If you loved me, you would have called!” she shouts. People around them stare. He quivers in fear a little.

“I need to talk to you about that. I feel the love dying. I think we’re over,” he murmurs.

“Bastard,” she hisses and spits in his face. Sorrow washes over him. Dan has never felt this sad before, but he has himself to blame. He could have called Riley, and now she is out of his life.

He tries to avoid her the rest of the day, but she would walk up to him and say some insult, or have her friends do it for her. He feels terrible. Dan’s friends try to cheer him up, but nothing seems to work.

Later that night, Dan cries on his bed. He is confused over his emotions, and feels awful that he hurt a girl that only liked him and did him no harm. Dan is now at a low point of his young life. He goes to his bathroom and dries his red, puffy eyes. He stares at himself in the mirror, then shakes his head and walks out. He didn't dare look at himself. This is his fault, and he knows this.

 

Riley has moved on. She has a boyfriend who is on the rugby team. Dan sees them walking down the hallway past him. She doesn’t even look at Dan. He slides his hands in his pockets. At lunch, Dan sits outside with his food. He is alone, until a guy walks up to him and sits beside him.

“Are you okay? Usually people sit out here if something is on their mind, so what’s up?” the guy asks.

“Oh, the girl I liked and I broke up.”

“That sucks. When was this?”

“Last week. She already has a new boyfriend. I know, I sound jealous. Maybe I am jealous, but it doesn’t matter. What’s your name?”

“John. What’s yours?”

“Dan,” John shakes his hand. He returns the gesture. A male year eleven student walks past them. John stares at the student. A smile grows on John’s face. He stares at the student until he is out of sight.

“Wow, he has a nice ass, doesn’t he?” John turns to Dan. Dan scoffs at the comment. Dan couldn’t believe that John is making comments like this. “You know what though, Dan?”

“What?”

“I think you are the hottest guy in our year,” Dan blushes and John tilts Dan's face his way and kisses him on the lips to Dan's surprise.

Later that night, Dan is eating dinner with his parents. Dan's mother notices a change in her son, noting that he apparently had a good day. Dan just smiles. After dinner, he helps his mother with dishes. He goes upstairs when he is done with dishes. Dan gets dressed into his pajamas and lays down. That night, he thinks of John.

The next day at school, Dan waits for John, but he has no luck finding him. Dan’s friend are worried about Dan. He hasn’t been acting the same since Riley. After class, Dan tracks John down in the men's restroom. When no one is around, Dan starts to kiss him. John doesn’t respond to it. 

“Look, Dan. I didn’t mean for you to get addicted to that kiss. I was just having some harmless fun. I wanted, and never will want, nothing more. Nothing will change between us though. I won’t tell anyone about this. I’ll keep this a secret,” he tells Dan. Dan is crushed, thinking he found a potential partner.


	3. Chapter 3

Dan ignores most of his friends the rest of the day. He sees Taylor walking down the hall, and pulls him to bring him closer. Taylor stumbles and nearly falls. He adjusts his posture.

"What is it, Dan?"

"I want to go out tonight. Take me some place fun."

"Alright. I know this bar we can go to. I'll pick you up at six. Can I ask why?"

"I rather not talk about it. I just want to go out," Dan looks down.

"Alright. If you say so. Would you like to come to my place?"

"I guess," Dan mumbles. Taylor leads him to his 2009 silver Toyota Corolla. Dan sees John in the parking lot, talking to his friends. Dan turns away. He couldn't bear to be near John. Taylor senses that Dan is acting strange. Dan doesn't say anything and gets in. Tears are forming in Dan's eyes. Taylor notices this, but says nothing. He doesn't want to upset Dan any further. Taylor gets in and drives to his place.

They arrive to Taylor's flat. Dan gets out quickly. Streaks of tears stream down his face. Taylor walks up to him and places his hand on Dan's left shoulder. He glances at Taylor with teary eyes.

"There's something up, I know it. I saw the way you looked at John. Did he hurt you?"

"Yeah," Dan is hesitant to answer him, but he finally does. Taylor opens the door for Dan. He walks in. Taylor follows. Dan makes himself at home, by sitting on his couch. He has been at Taylor's place before. They have been friends since primary school, even though Dan's parents are homophobic.

"What did John do?" Taylor questions.

"Well, after Riley, you know I've blamed myself, but I have been sitting outside, alone. He walked up to me, we talked for a bit, and this guy walks by. John says that he has a nice ass, and then we kissed. I enjoyed it, a lot, but John doesn't have feelings for me," Dan's voice trails off. Taylor rubs Dan's back. Dan is feeling worthless. He hurt Riley, and lost his chance with a guy who thought he is hot. "Maybe going out isn't the best idea," he mutters.

"Dan, I know that you feel rejected, but going out is the best thing you can do. Meet someone new, get crazy, live your life with no regrets. You can't be trapped by yourself your whole life. You'll have to let loose. Let's get your face dried off, and let's go out tonight."

"Alright. Thank you, Taylor."

Later that night, Dan and Taylor walk to the bar. Dan is wearing a black jacket, a gray shirt, black skinny jeans and black Converses. Taylor is wearing a long sleeve red and white raglan shirt, red Converses, and denim skinny jeans. Taylor's ginger hair is slicked back into a snap back hat that he is wearing backwards. Dan walks in behind him, after the bouncer checks their IDs.

Dan sits on a bar stool, looking around at the scene. People are dancing and kissing. He is bewildered by it all but also sad because he doesn't have that type of connection in his own life. Dan notices that Taylor is dancing with this girl. Dan smiles a little at them. He is grateful to have him as a best friend. He isn't having a good time. Dan walks up to Taylor.

"Hey, I'm heading home," he speaks louder than the blaring music. Taylor, who can barely understand a word Dan says, nods.

Dan walks out. He wanders around aimlessly, until he see a group of men. He decides to follow them. The group of men don't notice Dan, and walk into another bar that is two blocks away from the first bar.

When he gets there, he realises it is a gay bar. He gets a few looks and some of the men flirt with him. Dan is a bit embarrassed by the attention and goes up to the bar and orders a beer. Looking up to the loft area he sees the very same black haired-man from that day. The man sees him too and grins. The man comes down and after deflecting another man from talking to Dan, begins to chat with him. The other man scorns him and storms off.

"Hey," the man greets Dan. The man's smile is stretched from cheek to cheek. The flashing lights soak up in his pale, fair skin. His light blue eyes are warm and lively. His voice is modulated. Dan's ears have never heard such a beautiful sound.

"Hi."

"I'm Phil."

"Dan," Dan replies. Phil smiles.

"You're new to the scene, aren't you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Only newbies only order that drink. Here, try this," Phil gives him a taste of his strawberry milk drink, to which Dan admits he finds gross. Phil laughs. Dan smiles. His heart is racing.

"You know, we don't get too many of your type in this bar."

"What's my type?" Dan asks.

"The younger type," he replies.

"So, Phil. What do you do for a living?" Dan changes the subject.

"I'm an English major at York. I'm in my fourth year of college. What do you do, Dan?"

"I'm, I'm still in high school," he utters. "How old are you, Phil?"

"Twenty-two. How old are you?"

"Eighteen," Phil's friends walk up and tell him they are going to another club and want him to come. Phil introduces Dan as his cousin to them. Phil then leaves, but not before getting Dan to tell him the name of his high school that he attends.

Dan walks back home alone. He is feeling jubilant, and decides to call Taylor.

"Dan, do you realise what time it is?"

"That doesn't matter. I met someone as this gay bar."

"What do you mean? I thought you went home. I went home shortly after you said you did, because I wanted you to have a good time."

"I'm sorry, but his name is Phil."

"Phil, huh. That's nice. Couldn't this have waited until morning?"

"I don't think so," Dan replies. Taylor sighs. Dan arrives home. He quietly unlocks the door and tiptoes to his bedroom. He takes off his jacket and shoes. Dan plops on his bed.

"What does he look like? Is he cute?"

"He has black hair, pale skin and light blue eyes. His voice is pleasant to listen to. I could hear him talk for hours. His eyes were shimmering. His skin looked soft and creamy. You should have seen the way the lights shined on his hair. He's in his fourth year of college as an English major. We talked about poetry and favorite authors. He is such an amazing person," Dan couldn't help smiling to himself.

"Sounds like you really hit it off with Phil. Now, let me sleep. We have school in the morning," before Dan could object, Taylor hung up. He is right. Dan needs to sleep. He turns off his lamp on his nightstand, and slowly falls asleep. He thinks about Phil.

The next day, Dan practically runs downstairs to join his parents for breakfast. He kisses his mother on her cheek.

"You're in a good mood. Did anything exciting happen?"

"Yes. I met a guy. His name is Phil," Dan replies with a grin.

"What a lovely name. Now, hurry up and eat. We don't want you to be late," Dan does as he is commanded, and sits down to eat.

When he finishes breakfast, he catches the bus for school. He sits alone. None of his friends are on the bus, which is fine to him. He has the thought of Phil to fill the loneliness.

When he arrives to school, Louise, Taylor, Samantha and Charlotte are waiting by the front door. Dan quickly gets off the bus and rushes to them.

"You're in a good mood, Dan. What's up?" Samantha examines.

"Taylor took me to a bar last night, and I talked to this girl," he lies. He didn't want to tell them that he went to a gay bar alone. He knows that they are accepting to Taylor, but he wasn't sure if his friends would be accepting of him.

"That's wonderful! What's her name? Are you going to see her again? Do you have her number?" Charlotte chimes in.

"Her name is Fiona, maybe, and no, I didn't," he responds. Louise, Samantha and Charlotte groan.

"You're not very helpful, Dan," Louise remarks.

 

As school lets out, Dan is with his group of friends when he sees Phil waiting for him. Dan goes to him, ignoring all the calls of his friends. Phil invites Dan to come and get a drink with him. Only Taylor realises what is really going on and watches silently as the two guys walk away. They walk to the park near his school. Dan and Phil sit on a park bench. 

"I was big on Sartre in high school," Phil says, starting a conversation with Dan.

"Really?"

"It did me good. Especially in affirming my freedom and my own values, and the rigorousness of his commitments. I agree with it."

"Sort of like Bob Marley. Almost."

"I'm not so sure of it," Phil laughs.

"I'm almost sure of it. Their ideas are similar. You know "Get Up, Stand Up"?"

"Yeah I know it."

"He's committed."

"It's true," Phil nods in agreement.

"Same as Sartre. A philosopher, a prophet, same thing," Phil checks his watch.

"I have to go. Will I see you again?"

"Yes. Here," Dan gives Phil his number. As they stand up to leave, Phil stares at Dan for a long time and moves closer as if to kiss him. Phil kisses Dan's cheek and leaves, leaving Dan feeling marvelous.

When Dan gets home later, his mother tells him a friend, Phil, is on the phone. Dan rushes up and takes the call like a nervous schoolboy talking to his crush. They talk about future careers they wish to have, and classes. 

"My English class is reading 'The Life of Marianne'," Dan tells Phil.

"I love that book. Are you enjoying it?"

"Well, I haven't been paying attention. I'm not much of a reader. When I'm older, I would love to be an actor. I was a few plays with I was younger."

"That kind of contradicts what you said, but I wish I could see you perform."

"Well, we have auditions for a play next week, maybe you can come?"

"Of course. I got to go. I got a load of homework to do. Talk to you later?"

"Yes."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

 

The next day, Dan is walking with Taylor. He is talking about what Phil and him talked about, when he is quickly and decisively confronted by a group of girls. The leader of this group of girls is Rebecca.

"Hey, why are you hanging out with an obvious faggot?" Rebecca asks loudly. People are staring at them. Dan dislikes attention like this. He tries to push through them, but they block his way.

"He's not a faggot, and he's just a friend." Dan tries to deflect their questioning. However, the third degree continues and turns very ugly.

"Did you go to a bar with Taylor?" she asks. 

"No," he tries to deny.

"Why are you lying? Of course we went to a bar." Taylor confirms. 

"Fine, we went to a bar." Dan finally admits. Things go from bad to worse.

"Are you gay?" Rebecca pretend to say that she don't care if he is but she want him to admit it. One of her friends gets very mean. 

"They totally slept together in the same bed naked. Do you ever wanted him?" one of the girls laughs. Another girl finally takes it too far.

"Did you get a taste of his dick?" she asks. This sets Dan off and he attacks the girl. Taylor pulls Dan away from the girls.

"You know nothing!" Dan yells. The girls scream at him. One of girls of the group tells the others they took it way too far; they meant to ask politely and they ended up verbally abusing Dan.

Dan is in class having trouble concentrating on his studies. He is visibly upset and depressed about what happened between him and those girls. He couldn't bear to tell Louise, Charlotte, Samantha, or Phil; especially Phil.


	4. Chapter 4

Dan has to distract himself. He is thinking about what he wants to tell Phil. He can't focus on his homework. Dan gets up off his bed and paces his bedroom. His heart is pounding loudly against his rib cage. Dan decides to call Phil.

"Hello?" Phil picks up his phone. He is sitting in his room, doing his assignments. Phil sets his work on the table beside his half filled coffee mug.

"Hey Phil.

"Hello, Dan. What's going on? Are you doing your assignments?"

"Not much, and I'm taking a quick break to talk to you. Can I ask you something?" Dan shakes nervously.

"You can ask me anything."

"Would, would you like to like to go on a date?" Dan stutters. Phil's eyes widen a little. He turns red as a tomato. Dan blushes too. They remain silent for a while. "Are you there?"

"Yes, I will go on a date with you. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I know this beautiful art gallery. Maybe we can get dinner later? What time works for you?"

"Seven. Should I pick you up?"

"Yes," Dan gives a timid smile. Phil grins, then hangs up after they say goodbye to each other. Dan and Phil work on finishing their homework. A few hours pass. Dan checks his phone. The phone reads 6:50 pm. Panic washes over him. Dan quickly gets dressed into nicer clothes, sprays cologne, and runs downstairs. His parents are in the lounge, when they see him running towards the front door. They exchange strange glances at each other.

"Where's the fire, son?" Dan's father asks.

"I have a date."

"With who?" Dan's mother chimes in. He gulps. Dan knew that he couldn't tell the truth, but he is talking to his parents, so he has to.

"A girl," Dan doesn't tell the truth, because he knows that his parents would not react well to the fact that he is going with a boy.

"Be back by nine," his father demands. Dan waves to them and walks out of the house. He steps down the front stairs when he sees Phil pull up in his car. He gets out of his car. A blush forms on Dan's face. Phil's hair is in a quiff. He is wearing black skinny jeans, and a blue long sleeve button up shirt with black hearts all over it. His black sneakers glisten in the streetlight. Dan's heart is hammering.

"You look, amazing," Dan says his thoughts out loud. He realises what he has said and covers his face in embarrassment. Phil chuckles and walks up to Dan. His face is still covered with both of his hands. Phil moves them away. Dan gets flustered. He kisses Dan on the cheek.

"Let's go. Would you mind leading me to the art gallery?" Phil asks.

"Not at all," he replies. He opens the door for Dan. Dan climbs into the car. Phil shuts the door gently and gets into the car as well. Dan instructs him where to go. Phil drives there. His eyes are focused on the road, while Dan's eyes are fixed on Phil's round face. He couldn't help but to admire Phil. Dan's pupils are dilated. Without knowing it, he is mirroring Phil's body language. He takes a gander at Dan and has a incandescent smile.

They arrive to the art gallery. Phil climbs out to open the door for Dan and offers his hand to him. 'What a gentleman.' Dan thought. He takes Phil's hand. They walk up and pay for tickets. They enter the building. They get glances of disapproval from everyone when Dan and Phil enter, because they are holding hands. Dan let's go of Phil's hand; feeling shame. Phil is upset at everyone, because Dan shouldn't have to feel ashamed to hold his hand.

Dan is admiring a painting, but Phil is staring at Dan in awe. Phil is in love with Dan. He knows this, but Dan isn't sure if he loves Phil. He knows that his heart races every time he sees Phil. 'What if I do love Phil? What would my parents say? What would Phil say?' These questions scream and echo inside Dan's mind. Without realising it, Dan is rubbing the back of his neck.

"Are you okay, Dan? You're rubbing the back of your neck. Is everything alright?" Phil worriedly asks. Dan stops rubbing his neck.

"Yeah," Dan rubs his eyes. Phil crosses his arms. "What?"

"You're lying. Look, you can tell me anything. You know this," he sighs and uncrosses his arms. Dan gets baffled by his emotions. He wants to tell Phil everything, but in his heart he knows that would be a terrible idea, so he remains silent.

After the date, Phil drives Dan home. Dan's heart is beating loudly. He's hoping Phil can't hear it. What Dan doesn't know, is that Phil is thinking the same thing. They get out of the car simultaneously when Phil arrives at Dan's house. Dan walks up to the front steps. He follows and takes Dan's hands.

"I had a great time," Phil pulls Dan closer. He doesn't have a choice and goes along with it. Their noses are touching. Heat radiates from Dan's cheeks. Phil softly giggles. There is an awkward silence between them. Dan desperately wants to make the first move, to count for the times Phil has kissed him on the cheek, but his body is frozen. His eyes are staring at Phil's vibrant blue eyes. Dan licks his lips. Phil smirks at him.

For a moment, Dan thinks maybe he isn't going to kiss him, but before he could ponder it further, Phil yanked Dan to him and covered his mouth with his in a hungry kiss. He responds immediately, surprising himself. His mouth is so warm, the caress of his lips softer than he could have imagined. He tastes tentatively with his tongue, and Dan opens his mouth with a low moan. 

"Daniel James Howell! What are you doing? You come inside right now!" Dan's mother exclaims from the open lounge window.

"Are your parents, you know?" Phil whispers quietly. Dan couldn't get the words out, so he nods. "I'll be back, I promise," he pulls away and waves goodbye to him. Dan is devastated and petrified. He trudges to the door. Dan is hesitant to open the door, but before he can, his mother yanks the door open and pulls Dan inside. He is feeling frantic.

"What were you doing? You were kissing a man! A man! Why?" she loudly whispers, because Dan's father is sleeping upstairs in his parents' bedroom. She is repulsed by Dan's actions. She slaps him hard. He is shocked, but does nothing about this. Dan knows that he deserves this. "Go to your room, young man. Your father will take care of you when you get home from school. You will come straight home tomorrow," Dan hangs his head in burden. He clumps upstairs to his room.

He is dreading today. Dan decides to skip breakfast, because his stomach is crumbling inside. He avoids Louise on the school bus. She gives him a confused glance, but he doesn't return the look. Louise senses that something is wrong, so she joins him.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he replies, and she sighs. The ride to school is awkward, but the silence is filled with chatter of other students. They arrive to school ten minutes later. Taylor, Charlotte and Samantha are talking and waiting by the front door. Dan lumbers off the bus. He trudges past his friends. Taylor notice this and follows him.

"Dude, what's wrong? You look down. Is everything alright?" Taylor questions him, but he ignores Taylor. Dan goes into his locker and gets his textbooks. He shoves them in his backpack. Taylor grabs Dan by his shoulders and pins him against the lockers. Dan gasps, while Taylor clenches his teeth. Dan has never seen Taylor so angry.

"Okay, I'll tell you what's going on. I went out with Phil, and after the date, we kissed, but my mother saw us, and I know I'm going to be punished for it," Dan confesses. Taylor relaxes and let's go of Dan. Dan looks down, and Taylor pulls him into a hug. He returns the hug. Dan doesn't want to let go, because he feels defeated.

When Dan's parents come home from work, Dan's heart sinks. His mother is telling his father everything. Dan's father clenches his fist and turns red in the face. He storms up to Dan and punches him in the jaw. He grabs Dan by his collar of his shirt, and throws him against the wall. Dan feels tears streaming down his face.

"You're a fucking disgrace to this family! I hope you burn in Hell for your actions! You're no longer my son!" he screams as he bashes Dan's face in. He tries to deflect his father's kicks, but he couldn't. Dan begins blubbering. "He's crying like the pussy he is!" his father laughs. He is about to stomp on his face, but his mother rushes to him. She yanks him away from Dan. Tears and snot are rushing down his bloody face.

"I think he has learned his lesson," she spits her venom at Dan. Her husband steps away from Dan.

"Get your stuff and get out of my house, faggot," he commands. Dan hobbles upstairs to pack a bag. He has never felt so unwanted. He shoves some clothes into a duffel bag, then goes to the bathroom to clean his face. Dan limps downstairs, then falters out the house. He wants to call Phil and tell him to pick him up, but he knows that he could never do that to Phil. Dan ambles around the city.

The long shadows of the evening dissolve into the gathering darkness of the nighttime. The air cools and the crickets sing. People are tuck snugly in their homes, while Dan is sleeping in an alley, alone. The autumn air bites at Dan. He shivers in his sleep. Phil and his friends are walking to the bar. They march by the alley Dan is sleeping in, and Phil notices him. He stops and stares at Dan.

"You guys go without me," Phil demands, and his friends don't object. When they are out of sight, Phil hurries to Dan. "Dan, wake up, please," he shakes Dan's shoulder. Dan jolts upright in surprise. he grabs Phil and holds him closely. Enthusiasm washes over Dan. Phil helps Dan to his feet, and gathers his things. Dan treads beside Phil as their head to Phil's place.

He unlocks the front door for Dan. Dan scuffs inside, and Phil follows. He admires the dorm room. On the left side of the room, lies a bed with a bookshelf hanging at least a meter above the headboard. The shelf is littered with books. On the right side of the room, is a brown, Lawson-style sofa. The television is sitting on a television unit across the sofa. A glass coffee table separates the distance between the television unit and the sofa.

"You have a nice setup," Dan speaks up. Phil thanks him. He sets Dan's duffel bag on the floor by the sofa.

"Well, since there is only one bed, you can sleep in the bed, and I'll sleep on the sofa," Phil suggests.

Dan pauses, but chimes in, "Wait."

"Yes?"

"Would you, would you sleep with me? Not sexually, but, you know," he mutters, but Phil hears him. He strides closer to Dan. He gets flustered by Phil's actions. He grabs Dan's face gently, and stares into his glistening, brown eyes. Phil has never been so madly in love with someone before. "Can I ask you something?" Dan breaks the silence.

"Of course," Phil let's go of Dan's face.

"How old were you when, you know, kissed a boy?"

"I was fourteen. I was at my best friend's swimming pool party, and when we went to his house, I kissed him," he responds. Dan tilts his head and kisses Phil. Their lips glide smoothly with each other's. Their eyes study each other lovingly, before closing in pleasure. Phil's fingers creep up to Dan's cheek. His hands grip Phil's waist and he pulls him closer. They never have felt more exuberant. Dan has tears in his eyes which roll down his face. He finally has found a romantic connection that satisfies his body and his emotions.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Dan is still sleeping in Phil's bed. Phil is searching through his wardrobe for a new outfit to wear. Dan's eyes slowly open, and he sees Phil changing. He becomes flushed. Phil is in his boxers and nothing else. Dan is staring at Phil without realising it. He sits upright. He feels Dan's eyes upon him and glances at Dan seductively.

"Do you like what you see?" Phil smirks. Dan gets more red and begins to stutter. He puts on a purple t-shirt and black skinny jeans, then scrolls to Dan. A smile stretches from cheek to cheek on Dan's face, but he thinks about what his father did to him, and tears form in his eyes. Phil sits beside him and wipes his eyes gently. "Hey, what happened the other night? I'm sorry that I wasn't there to help you."

"It's not your fault. I deserved it," Dan cries a little. Phil's eyes widen.

"It is not your fault. It is people who are homophobic that should be told that they are not the only people who are allowed to love. I know that it is too early to say this, but I love you. I always knew that love would come find me someday, but never did I know that it would be you. You have been the subject of my dreams since we officially met. You are very handsome, and I am lucky you are in my life," Phil confesses his feelings for Dan.

He pauses, "I love you too," Phil holds him closely. Dan grips Phil's shirt. He buries his face in Phil's shoulder. Teardrops stain Phil's shirt. He pulls away from Dan to admire his chocolate brown eyes.

"Your eyes are beautiful," Phil whispers. He kisses Dan's bruised face all over. This causes Dan to giggle like a little kid. Phil grins like crazy. He wants to stay with Dan and comfort him, but he knows that he has to go to class. Phil stops kissing him and gets up off the bed. "I have to go to class. I only have three, so I'll be back in about three hours. Please, don't go anywhere."

"I promise that I'll be here when you get back," Dan slightly smirks at him. Phil raises his eyebrow in confusion, but shakes it off and heads out with his backpack over his left shoulder. He pulls the door shut. Dan looks around the empty room. He wants to do something special for Phil, but he isn't sure what to do. An idea rings in his head. He takes a quick shower and gets dressed. Dan heads out.

Phil returns from a long day of classes. The smell of chicken quesadillas emanates from the kitchen. The scent of lunch brings back memories of when he was little. It reminds him of his mother's cooking. He enters his dorm room. Phil sees Dan sitting on the kitchen counter, eating quesadillas. He offers Phil a plate. They exchange grins, and Phil joins him.

"What is all this for? I'm not complaining. I appreciate the gesture."

"Well, I wanted to thank you, for everything. My friends don't know that I have been kicked out from my house," Dan sighs and looks down. Phil rubs his back. Dan smiles a little. He really appreciates Phil. He loves him, and he wants to show Phil that. Dan sets his lunch between him and Phil and tips his head. He leans in closer to Phil, and Phil does the same. Their lips collide softly, and Phil's tongue begs for an entrance into Dan's mouth. His tongue brushes against Dan's sparkling, white teeth. Dan allows Phil to come into his mouth.

They are laying on Phil's bed. The lights are off, and the evening sun shines through the blue curtains. Phil is roughly kissing Dan's neck; his legs on each side of Dan. Dan moans with every kiss Phil lays upon his neck. He has never felt pleasure like this, for this is his first time, but he is loving it. His body is heating up with arousal, and begs for Phil to continue. Phil stops and takes off his own shirt. A rosy color takes over Dan's cheeks. His hands stroke Phil's warm torso. Phil throws his shirt on the carpet. Dan sits up. He stares at Dan in bewilderment.

"What's wrong?"

"I haven't done this before. I want you, but what if I am not good enough for you?" Dan glances down in embarrassment. Phil holds his chin up, and they study each other longingly. He smooches Dan softly on the lips. Dan returns the gesture.

"You're perfect for me. Are you sure you want me?"

"Of course," Dan replies. Phil nods and removes his black shirt. He examines Dan's bruises and touches his lips to them. He wants to make Dan feel loved, even though Dan might not feel loved by others. Phil pulls Dan onto his lap. Dan, being taller than Phil, looks down at him. Dan rests his hands on Phil's shoulders. He grinds up against Phil's crouch to arouse Phil, which it works, but also arouses Dan. He can feel Phil's erection through his skinny jeans. "Do you like this?"

Phil nods, "Yes. Please, continue. You're quite good at it," he compliments Dan. He blushes and does as commanded. Dan's pants tighten. He becomes flushed. Phil looks at him and lays him down on his back. Dan smirks at him.

"I am yours," he bites his bottom lip and glances alluringly at Phil. Dan's glistening, brown eyes makes contact with his twinkling, blue eyes. Dan has never felt so happy. He has finally found someone to have an emotional connection with. Phil kisses him softly. He returns the kiss. Dan's gentle hands touch Phil's warm, bare back all over. Phil continues kissing Dan while he touches him. Dan's fingers entwine in Phil's silky hair, while kissing Phil harshly. Phil nibbles on his bottom lip. Dan moans. He stops kissing Dan for a moment.

"I'm going to go gentle on you, okay?" Phil whispers quietly to him. He nods at Phil. He gets up and takes off his pants and boxers. Dan blushes deeply, and gnaws on his own bottom lip gently. Phil smirks at him. Dan really wants him; his body commands his next move and he gets up to take off his own jeans and underwear. They take glimpses of each other in awe. Dan has never seen such a beautiful sight. He steps closer to Phil and turns his head to kiss Phil's neck passionately. Breaths of pleasure escapes Phil's mouth.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Dan speaks softly against his neck. Phil nods. Phil can't take all this teasing anymore. He desperately wants Dan. Phil gently pushes him onto the bed. Dan exhales in surprise. His heart is echoing in his head. 'Relieve me.' Dan thinks. Phil flips Dan onto his stomach gently, and kisses Dan from his neck to his hips. He positions Dan, so that Dan is on his hands and knees. Phil nibbles Dan's ear seductively. He moans softly. Phil stops nibbling his ear. His hands drift down to Dan's ass. He spreads Dan's ass cheeks apart. Phil moves down and starts licking Dan's asshole. Dan trembles and begs for more. He continues passionately.

"Don't stop," Dan whimpers while gripping the bed sheets. Phil smirks and continues as demanded. He slides his tongue inside Dan's asshole. After a few minutes of licking Dan inside and out, he pulls away. Phil grabs lube out of his nightstand drawer and lubes up his fingers. He slowly pushes his finger inside Dan. Dan feels some discomfort, but he adjusts to it. Phil moves his finger at a steady pace. He moans, and relaxes. Dan loosens his grip on the bed sheets. Phil adds another finger when Dan has gotten use to Phil fingering him. Again, Dan feels discomfort, but he quickly adjusts to it.

After Phil is done fingering Dan and getting him prepared, he lubes up his erection. Dan looks at him nervously.

"I'm going to go inside you, okay?" Phil whispers in his ear. Dan nods, feeling a bit nervous. He places his tip against Dan's entrance. Dan takes a deep inhale. Phil pushes inside Dan's asshole gently. He feels more discomfort than before, but it takes longer for him to adjust. Phil thrusts slowly. Dan grips the bed sheets again. He rubs Dan's hips while thrusting. Dan's winces turn into breaths of pleasure. Phil continues, and Dan moans loudly.

"Are you okay?" Phil asks worriedly. Dan looks at him and nods. He wants Phil to continue, and so, he does. Dan's prostate is swelling up. He can feel Phil hitting it softly. Dan wants him to go harder.

"Phil, would you please go harder?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you," Phil tries to object, but Dan nods. Phil blinks in confusion, but begins to thrust harder. Phil didn't argue with him. Dan wants this, so he is going to receive it. Phil started pounding Dan roughly. Dan's winces turn into breaths of pleasure. Phil continues, and Dan moans loudly.

Dan is now on top of him, while Phil is on his back. He is straddling Phil. Dan is grinding his hips. Phil looks up at him seductively and Dan returns the glance. Dan thinks that he feels so good inside him. He starts bouncing up and down on Phil. He grips Dan's ass tightly. Dan puts his hands on Phil's shoulders, and holds on as he rides Phil. He sits up to kiss Dan passionately. Dan returns the gesture, and moans between each kiss. He tugs at Phil's black hair while roughly kissing him. He goes for Dan's neck and nibbles at it. This causes Dan to bounce quicker. Phil moans his name in Dan's ear.

Phil starts stroking Dan's erection quickly. Dan throws his head back, begging for more. He continues. With Phil hitting his prostate, and stroking him, he is feeling pleasure that he himself couldn't bring upon him.

"Phil, that f-feels amazing," he pants out, his body shivering as Phil rubs him faster. He penetrates Dan harder. Dan bites his bottom lip. Phil cums inside Dan. It feels strange to Dan, but he enjoys it. Dan continues bouncing. He can't hold it in anymore. He quivers then releases his load onto Phil's stomach. He smirks. Dan turns deep red. Phil sits up to kiss his cheek.

"It's okay. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Do you want to take a shower together?" Phil kisses his face all over.

He laughs at the ticklish kisses, "Yes," Dan climbs off of Phil slowly and walks to the bathroom. Phil follows, and steps into the shower with him. Phil turns on the warm water. His fringed hair gets matted to his forehead. Dan giggles and kisses him. Now Dan has another reason to love the color black. It truly is a warm color.


	6. Chapter 6

Some months later, Dan and Phil are at a gay parade together. Phil has graduated college, while Dan is still in high school. They live together like a committed couple. Dan feels slightly nervous, because he isn't sure how people would react. After a while, Dan loosens up. He isn't sure what to do, until he sees other same sex couples show public displays of affection. Dan kisses Phil publicly, and walks down the street with him hand-in-hand to a local diner. For the first time in his life, Dan feels free to be himself.

"Hey, Dan. Could I ask you to do something?" Phil asks.

"Yeah."

"I want you to meet my parents," he blurts out. Dan freezes on the spot. He glances at Dan worriedly. "Are you okay?" Phil asks, but he doesn't get a response. Dan's face has turn pale white. Phil kisses him on the cheek. This brings Dan out of his shock. He shakes his head to return back to Earth.

"I would love to meet your parents, I really do, what if they don't like me?"

"They'll love you, because I know I do," he flirts with him, which causes Dan to blush more. "Is seven good for you?" Dan nods. They enter the building and sit beside each other in a booth at the window. They get glares, because Phil is wearing a rainbow shirt, while Dan has a rainbow handkerchief tied to his arm. Someone marches up to them. Phil sinks down in his seat, while Dan straightens his back.

"You need to leave, you're disturbing my lunch time with my family," she loudly exclaims. Phil holds Dan's hand underneath the table. He let's go of Phil's hand and stands up. She is shorter than him by a foot, so he is hovering over her.

"Miss, we aren't doing anything wrong. We are just here to enjoy a meal, just like you," Dan calmly explains to her, but she rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

"You're right. I'm sorry," she sarcastically says. Dan grits his teeth and clenches his fists. He knows that he shouldn't put his hands on a woman, because what happened the last time, but she is testing his nerves. Phil gets up and walks Dan to the door, but before they leave, she spits in Dan's face. This gets him boiling mad, but Phil takes him back to their flat. He cleans his face with the handkerchief.

"I don't like homophobic people," Dan grumbles. He crosses his arm with his fist balled up. Phil puts his hand on Dan's shoulder and pats it. Dan sighs, and tells Phil to drive them back to the flat. He drives there, glancing at Dan from time to time, to make sure he is alright. Dan gradually relaxes. They arrive at the flat. Dan doesn't get out the car right away. Phil walks to him and opens the door for him.

"Is everything alright?"

"What if your parents are homophobic?" Dan asks. He doesn't get a response right away, "That's what I thought."

"My parents aren't homophobic. They accept me for who I am, and they will accept you too," Phil raises his voice. Dan's eyes widen a little in surprise. He has the idea that he doesn't want to get on Phil's bad side, so he hangs his head in shame.

"I'm sorry. You're right," he says as he gets out of the car. Phil shuts the door after he gets out. He takes Dan's hand, and walks upstairs to their flat. "What should we do until seven? It's only four."

"Well, I'm going to wash this face paint off. Do you want to join me in the bath?" Dan gets flustered, but he nods. He takes Phil's hand, but he lifts Dan up. Dan holds on tightly to Phil. He wraps his legs around Phil's waist.

"You're so silly, Phil. I love you," Dan whispers before they trade passionate kisses. Dan deepens the kiss as Phil walks to the bathroom. He sets Dan down, and begins to strip for him. Dan undresses also. When they are both naked, Phil turns on the water and pours soap in, to create bubbles. Dan hugs Phil from behind and kisses his shoulder blades. A smile arises on Phil's face. He turns around and kisses him. Dan grins then chuckles.

Phil is sitting in the tub behind Dan. He is kissing Dan's neck, while Dan moans in pleasure. Phil's hand runs down Dan's smooth, bare chest, down to his erection. Dan's body quivers with excitement.

"Do you want me to stroke you?" Phil whispers in his ear, and Dan nods, for moans are caught in his throat. He smirks at Dan and begins to stroke him. Dan gasps at his touch. His fingers are smooth again Dan's hard penis. He bites down on his bottom lip while Phil continues. Dan thinks about the first time he thought of Phil sexually. He had never wanted anyone like that before, not even Riley. The flashback of the dream where Phil is touching and kissing him makes him harder. "What are you thinking about that is making you horny?" Phil speaks softly.

"A while back, a little after I met you, I thought about you, sexually. You were touching and kissing me, and I, I masturbated to you," Dan covers his face in embarrassment, but he uncovers Dan's face.

"Hey, no need to feel embarrassed. Just think this, your fantasy is a reality," Phil smirks, while Dan turns a brighter shade of red, but he knows that Phil is right. He has wanted Phil since they met, and now that dream is coming true, again.

"Continue, please," Dan commands, and Phil does as he is told. Dan throws his head back and rests it on Phil's shoulder. Phil uses his free hand to tilt Dan's head and kisses along his jawline and down his neck. He begs for Phil to resume, and he does. He thinks about the night he masturbated and realises that this is more than Dan could ask for. He loves every fiber in Phil's body, and Phil knows this. Dan can't hold it in anymore and cums. He pants and Phil nibbles his earlobe. Dan moans for more. He moves Dan's head and kisses him. Dan gives the gesture back.

After their bath, they are at Phil's parents house. Dan brings a plant as a gift. Dan is introduced to Phil's parents. They are aware of Phil's sexuality and have no qualms with it, and openly support and love their son and his romance with Dan.

"So Dan, what do you do?" Phil's father asks.

"I'm still in high school. I'm a senior."

"What are your plans after school?" his mother questions.

"I want to be a lawyer. I told Phil that I wanted to be an actor, but I want to be a lawyer now, because my learning has impacted my life for the better," they applaud his choice, while at the same time, loving the fact that Phil is an English major, despite its hardships.

Dan's friends notice something different about him when school let's out for Christmas break. Taylor, being the leader of the pack, decides to investigate. He sees Phil walking up to them but ignores Phil and taps Dan on the shoulder. 

"What's up, Taylor?"

"You've been happy lately, and I'm happy for you, I really am."

"There's more to this, isn't t-?" but before Dan could finish his sentence, Taylor pulls him closer and collides his lips with Dan's. Dan pushes him off him. "What are you doing?"

"I love you Dan. I always have. When I found out that you came out as gay, I just knew that I had to have you," Phil stares at the scene before his eyes. He has never felt so betrayed. Phil's face turns red with anger. Before Dan could speak, Phil balls up his fists and punches Taylor. He is about to swing again, but Dan stops him.

"What are you doing? You don't deserve to touch me anymore! If you can let this happen, how can I trust anymore?" he screams at Dan. Dan backs away a bit. He can sense that Phil is heartbroken.

"You can trust me!"

"Clearly I can't. We're through! When you get home, I want all of your belongings out of my home!" he shouts before walking away. Tears materialise in his eyes. He wants to run after Phil, but he knows that wouldn't be right thing to do. The last thing of Phil he sees before he disappears, is his black hair that he has always loved. Dan now knows that black is honestly, the coldest colour.


End file.
